


It's short for 'I love you'

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, See rating for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [It's short for 'I love you'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169515) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> So this is the story post for the shorter ficlets and it'll have several chapters that are totally unrelated to each other. I'm not gonna post more stories today, but I have quite a few more so you don't have to wait too long.
> 
> For the prompt: THE PACK WALKING IN ON STILES AND DEREK.. BUT THEY'RE NOT DOING WHAT THE PACK THINK THEY ARE! GO! Original post can be found [ here](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/61668328504/the-pack-walking-in-on-stiles-and-derek-but-theyre)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Additional tags: Scisaac (if you squint), sillyness

Scott knows - the moment he opens the door to Derek’s apartment he knows that it’s a mistake, but it’s already happening; the door is already opening and he can’t bring himself to  _not_  open it.

“Oh, mhm, yeah, that’s the spot, Derek.”

That’s definitely Stiles’ voice and oh,  _dear lord_ , Scott is going to see his best friend get boned by his kind of-friend (Ally? Acquaintance?)

For some reason, Isaac’s virtue seems more important to protect than his own because Scott quickly throws out a hand to cover his friend’s eyes.

Quite a few possible positions flash by in Scott’s mind before he sees his friend and Derek by the large windows. His own imagination really has nothing on reality.

Stiles is lying on an honest-to-god massage table (does people really have those in their homes? Derek certainly does) and Derek is standing beside him, fully dressed, with his hands on Stiles’ back in a totally non-sexual way. Scott wasn’t even aware a human being could feel as relieved as he feels in that particular moment.

 

The next time he walks through a door despite Stiles’ moans he isn’t as lucky…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek lurks outside Stiles' window, catching Stiles pleasing himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The original post](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/62158098934/dereks-hunched-on-the-windowsill-to-stiles-room) with the gif that inspired this smutty ficlet.
> 
> Rating: explicit  
> Additional tags: voyeurism, masturbation, [imagined] rimming as well as bottom!stiles and bottom!derek

Derek’s hunched on the windowsill to Stiles’ room, half-way inside and with his breath caught in his throat. He’s quite certain his heart stopped beating for a moment before it began once more, only twice its normal pace. There’s a soft gasp and Derek can’t honestly tell if it came from Stiles or from Derek himself. Stiles doesn’t notice at least, and it’s a good thing. If Stiles sees him he would stop and Stiles stopping would mean…  well, stopping.

Derek doesn’t know what part he should watch. He watches Stiles’ hand, the right hand that is gripping his mattress tightly, pushing him to a better angle. He watches the thighs; long, lean thighs that push the hips down against the bed repeatedly, over and over again. Stiles’ pants are down by his ankles and he still has his shoes on, but otherwise he’s naked. Derek has never seen anything so erotic in his whole life. He grips the windowsill tightly, so tightly his claws will probably leave marks, but he doesn’t care.

Stiles’ ass is moving up and down as he rubs himself against his bed. Derek watches the pale, round buttocks as they clench and unclench in rhythm with Stiles’ thrusts. Derek wants to be the bed so bad. It feels as if his jeans will rip in two, that’s how hard he is, that’s how bad he wants to be the bed, the one Stiles is rutting against. The smell of arousal is thick in the air even though the window is opened and Derek’s almost outside.

Derek should leave. He knows he should, but he can’t. He can’t stop watching and he can’t stop himself from letting one of his hands drop from the sill and down to his crotch, pressing hard. It’s not enough, he knows it’s not, and it doesn’t feel anything like he imagines Stiles would feel, but it’s better than no touch at all.

Derek wants Stiles above him, rutting against him, maybe with Derek’s cock inside him with Stiles riding him hard and Derek being completely at his mercy. Or maybe Stiles’ cock would be buried deep in Derek’s ass and Stiles thrusting inside him, over and over again until Derek can’t even _think_  about anything but Stiles and Stiles’ cock and coming.

Derek wants to drag his tongue over Stiles’ pale hips, bite the round ass cheek and then soothe the bite with his tongue. He’d then lick down the crease below Stiles’ ass, making the boy whine  _just so_. He’d then lick inwards, towards the center, slowly, teasingly, and Stiles would rut against the bed, trying to find release for his own, hard cock against the sheets, just as he’s doing right now. Stiles would spread his legs, giving Derek more room as Derek would bend down and lick behind Stiles’ balls, maybe take them into his mouth even. Derek would use his hands to spread Stiles’ ass cheeks so he could see that tight, furrowed hole. Maybe Stiles would tell him to get on with it. Derek would comply, because he always does. He would lick at Stiles’ hole, slowly, teasingly, with the tip of his tongue, then he would flatten it and lick harder and Stiles would moan and thrust his ass towards Derek’s face, begging Derek for more, both with body and with his words. Derek would thrust his tongue into Stiles and Stiles would moan, just as he is doing now, but loader and it would be Derek’s name and the words  _more_  and  _please_. Derek wouldn’t be able to keep his hands from his own cock, but he would wrap his fist firmly around it and jerk it in pace with his tongue fucking into Stiles’ ass, in pace with Stiles rutting against the bed. Stiles would come without either of them actually touching his cock and Derek would come, too, when Stiles’ ass clenches so close to his mouth, maybe even around his tongue.

The sounds Stiles is making – the small whimpers and heated groans – brings Derek back to the present. They are getting louder and more frequent and Stiles’ motions are getting more erratic, more frantic. Derek can tell the boy’s close and so is Derek himself, he keeps pushing his hand against his hard cock, his hips trying to move to give his hard, leaking cock more,  _better_  friction, even if it’s impossible where he’s kneeling on the windowsill.

The sound Stiles is making as he comes – a half-sobbed, broken moan – brings Derek over the edge and he’s lucky Stiles is so out of it that he doesn’t hear the moan Derek lets out even though he’s biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, as his cock pulses in his pants. If Derek moaned Stiles’ name when he came, no one has to know.

He leaves quickly, before Stiles even realizes he was there and if Derek jerks off two more times to the memory of Stiles’ body before he falls asleep, then no one needs to know that either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek enjoys making Stiles jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/62421579293/hey-can-you-please-do-a-prompt-of-jealous-stiles) Prompt was jealous Stiles
> 
> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: jealous!stiles, scisaac

Derek’s by the bar, nodding along to whatever the guy in front of him is saying. He wonders when Stiles and Scott will get there, he gets that they need to shower after lacrosse practice, but do they really have to use all the warm water in the entire town before they deem themselves clean? The guy in front of him puts a hand on Derek’s forearm, probably to get his attention, which he never really has had since their conversation started.

Derek hears the familiar heartbeat, then he catches the scent, but the blond guy in front of him startles as Stiles slides up beside Derek, way too close for casual, not that Stiles ever aimed for casual. An arm wraps around Derek’s waist and Derek leans against Stiles slightly. Stiles nips playfully on Derek’s earlobe, then kisses a wet path down the side of Derek’s neck and bites down, hard, where neck meets shoulder. Derek bites his lip to keep himself from groaning aloud. Stiles, though, smirks against Derek’s skin before kissing it with an open mouth.

To an outsider it may seem as if Stiles isn’t even aware of the stranger in front of Derek. Derek, though, knows better. He knows that Stiles is very much aware of the stranger and that the stranger is the very reason he’s groping Derek in public.

“Are you coming with me home or are you going to continue flirt with someone else?” Stiles asks, right into Derek’s ear. His voice is low and rough and there’s so much promise in that voice.

Derek doesn’t spare the stranger a glance as he lets Stiles lead him out from the bar.

 

Scott and Isaac sigh and exchange glances.

“Do you think Stiles will ever realize that Derek just chatting up people to make him jealous so they can go home and have great sex?” Isaac asks and flicks at the umbrella so he can take a sip from his drink.

“Please,” Scott whines, “I don’t want to think of my best friend and Derek like that!”

“Need any help with erasing that memory?” Isaac leers and, well, let’s just say it’s not only Derek who gets exactly what he wants that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has just been through surgery and is quite surprised (and pleased) at the person by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a movie of a man that didn't remember his wife after a surgery. [Here's my original post on tumblr](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/62486832496/awhile-ago-i-came-across-a-clip-of-a-man-waking-up) and there you can also find the link to the video, if you're interested in watching it.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Additional tags: amnesia, recovering from surgery, sillyness, fluff, Stiles pov

Stiles wakes up to see his father’s face.

“Dad?”

His dad takes his hand.

“I’m right here, son, you’ve been through surgery, but you’ll be okay.”

Stiles’ eyes flick over the room; it is a typical hospital room with light colored walls and no other furniture than the bed and the chair his father is in. A man steps into the room. Correction, a Greek God steps into the room.  He has dark hair, dark stubble and gorgeous green eyes. And let’s not even begin describing his body, because wow! He’s so ripped it should be illegal to put clothes on that (because Stiles is quite certain it looks even better without any offending garments covering it).

“John, how is he?” the man asks and stands close to Stiles’ dad. Stiles wonders when his dad got to know this man.

“Are you my doctor?” Stiles asks because he should have a doctor when he’s at the hospital, right?

“No, Stiles,” the man says and gives him a pointed look, as if he’s used to deal with Stiles. Stiles, though, has no memory of dealing with the man, not that Stiles wouldn’t want to, he’d love to  _deal_  with this one. He looks at the proximity between the man and his dad and comes to the only logical conclusion.

“Oh, god, are you gay?”

“What?” His dad’s eyebrows rise high on his forehead.

“Is this your new boyfriend?” Stiles tries to motion to the handsome man, but an IV-needle pulls at his hand and he stops because it hurts.

“What? No!” John says, “this is Derek. You don’t remember Derek?”

He looks possibly alarmed at the fact of Stiles not remembering Derek and Stiles can understand him, he would love to remember Derek but he doesn’t.

“Doctor, is something wrong?” the handsome man – Derek – asks a third man, who Stiles has yet to realized was in the room. He’s not nearly as handsome as Derek though.

“It’s the anesthesia,” the doctor says calmly. “He’s waking up. His memory will come back to him. Don’t worry.”

“Stiles, Derek’s your boyfriend,” John says and Stiles can feel his eyebrows rise on his forehead. He has tapped that? He stares at Derek and might be drooling a bit. He also feels like crying because he has tapped _that_  and has no memory of it.

“My boyfriend?” Stiles asks and Derek nods and takes a step forward so he’s just by the edge of Stiles’ bed. “What lies did I tell you? I mean, did I say I had been in pornos? Because I haven’t. – Oh, maybe I shouldn’t have told you that?”

Derek looks as if he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to laugh at Stiles (he isn’t). John just looks pained and Stiles thinks it might be because his son is talking about pornos, but it could also be Stiles’ incapacity to keep his mouth shut. It pains Stiles somewhat too.

“You haven’t lied at all,” Derek says and Stiles frowns at him.

“Then why are you with me? Because you look like some kind of- I don’t know –  _God_  or something and me,” Stiles gestures at himself, or at least tries to, but the needle pulls at his skin and he feels dizzy, “Not really godly material, am I?”

“You’re fine,” Derek says and he has a small smile, as if he enjoys listening to Stiles’ monologue. He’s obviously crazy.

“Okay then, will you marry me? Because I don’t think I’ll ever catch someone like you, so I don’t think I should let you go, you know? So, will you marry me?”

“Okay,” Derek says and Stiles grins broadly. He’s quite certain Derek has no idea what he’s just said yes to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for upside down kiss (aka Spider-Man kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Additional tags: Canon, established relationship, fluff

Someone has put a trip wire in the forest. Probably some stupid hunters thinking they’ll be able to catch a werewolf or two.

“Stupid hunters,” Stiles mutters as he prods the wire. There’s a sudden noise from behind him and when he looks around Derek is hanging upside down, very much like Scott did that time in the woods all those years ago when Chris still was out to cut him in half. Stiles is glad some things have changed at least.

“Stiles,” comes Derek’s exasperated voice but Stiles can’t see his face as Derek has spun around, “how many times do we have to tell you to  _not touch the wire?_ ”

Stiles prods at Derek’s back, making him spin around to face him. Derek’s arms are crossed over his chest and he looks as unimpressed as he’s ever looked. Stiles kneels so he’s face to face with Derek, he smirks at Derek who scowls back. Stiles keeps his hand on Derek’s shoulder to keep him from spinning around.

“I don’t know, Derek, I kinda like you suspended like this,” Stiles smirks at him and Derek rolls his eyes.

“You honestly think I can’t get out of this?”

Stiles doesn’t comment on the fact that Derek still hasn’t cut off the wire.

“Can’t you see that there are some benefit to this… position?”

“Like what?” Derek asks and Stiles can tell that he’s only faking his disinterest now. Derek’s eyes follow Stiles’ tongue as Stiles licks his lips and yeah, Derek is so faking it.

Instead of answering Derek’s question Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek, he tries not to think of Spider-Man and MJ, but it’s kind of hard as it’s one of the most famous movie kisses of all time. It’s weird kissing like this, his chin bumps into Derek’s nose and the lips are all… well, upside down. Stiles nips at Derek’s lower lip before leaning back. Derek has a small smile of his own and Stiles beams at him.

“Let’s get you down and we can tie you up at home instead,” Stiles says and smirks as he notices that Derek doesn’t protest at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating G
> 
> Additional tags: Hurt/Comfort, Scisaac, evil witch

The body falls over, backwards, away from Stiles and they all just stare at it, maybe expecting it to get up once more and start to ruin their lives again?

Nothing happens.

Stiles lowers the axe, it hangs limply by his side for a moment before it drops to the ground, Scott doesn’t know if Stiles let go of it intentionally or not. He thinks Stiles might not even be aware of his surroundings, he just stares at the body of the witch who had killed all those children. There are tears in his eyes and blood on his cheek from the witch.

Surprisingly, Derek is the first person who walks up to him. Stiles lets Derek turn him away from the body with Derek’s arm over Stiles’ shoulders – it seems as if they have done this countless of times even though Scott knows they haven’t. Stiles leans against Derek as they walk slowly away from the scene towards Scott and Isaac, who are both watching them without interfering. Stiles doesn’t look at them, but Scott can see the tension slowly ebbing away under Derek’s touch. It’s like the way they can take away physical pain, but Scott knows they can’t take away anyone’s emotional pain that way.

Stiles and Derek walk past them and as he and Isaac follow, Isaac touches his hand briefly. That touch sends a strong feeling of safety and home in a way no one has ever done. And maybe that’s what Derek’s doing for Stiles right now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeking solace.
> 
> Rating: G  
> Additional tags: Hurt/Comfort, sleepy Derek

Stiles has grown accustomed to finding his friends in his room. Especially his werewolf friends seem to think Stiles’ room is a place for them to hang out whenever they feel like it, whether Stiles himself is home or not. (There was also that time Lydia and Allison were watching him sleep while waiting for him to wake up, but Stiles does not think of that time ever again. He does not have latent homosexual feelings for Derek, no matter what he might or might not say when he’s sleeping, thank you very much, Lydia.)

So even if Stiles is used to find Isaac or Scott or even Ethan in his room when he gets there, none of them has ever sat on his bed. The bed had been off limits, it had seemed. This hasn’t occurred to Stiles earlier, but it does now when he’s staring at the muscled back of Derek freaking Hale when the man lies front-down on Stiles’ bed sound asleep.

Stiles blinks.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he picks it up. There’s a text from Scott.

_I might have gotten into a fight with Derek about how much of a lousy alpha he was._

Stiles purses his lips angrily at the screen, he has told Scott several times not to mention Derek’s failure at being an alpha. The phone buzzes again.

_I said some rly mean things and now I can’t find him._

Derek stirs as Stiles walks closer and his eyes are sleepy when Stiles kneels beside the bed.

“Are you hiding from Scott in my room?”

Derek mumbles something that’s probably an affirmative even if Derek himself doesn’t realize it. Stiles rolls his eyes and shows Derek the phone.

“Scott’s an idiot,” Stiles agrees with Derek’s eyebrows, “can I tell him you’re still in the state at least?”

Derek glares and that’s a negative.

_Picked him up by the gas station_ , he writes to Scott.  _He says you can kiss his ass._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wake-me-up-av wanted some connect the dots :)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Additional tags: fluff, lazy mornings, established relationshp

At first Stiles doesn’t really understand that something particular is going on. He’s barely awake and doesn’t really want to become more awake just yet because Derek waking him up is all kinds of awesome.

Today it’s not really as sexy as Stiles would’ve hoped though. Derek’s hands don’t get bolder, Stiles just feels his fingertips against his back, kind of like Derek’s walking with two of his fingers. Stiles would have expected at least some action below the belt or some mouth-to-skin, but instead Derek’s fingers are walking down his arm.

“What are you doing?” Stiles finally asks because while it doesn’t feel bad, he wants to get off sometime this year.

“Connecting the dots,” Derek says, “or moles.”

“Oh.” Stiles has no idea how else to respond. Derek is such a sap. Derek’s fingers go up Stiles’ arm and continue up over his neck, Stiles turns his head and Derek connects the dots on his cheek.

“Morning,” he smiles as Stiles blinks tiredly at him. Derek’s hair is flat on one side and standing right out on the other. His stubble is more of a beard really and he has a bit of morning breath. He’s gorgeous.

“Morning, handsome,” Stiles says and leans in for a kiss. Stiles means it to be a filthy kiss with lots of tongue so they’ll soon be rutting against each other, desperate for release. Derek, though, keeps it brief before he shuffles away and turning his attention to Stiles’ back and continuing to connect the dots there. Stiles wishes, not for the first time in his life, that he had fewer moles.

“Is this going to get anyway near R rated any time soon?” he asks his boyfriend incredulously, sighing and burying his head in his pillow again.

“I don’t know, do you have any moles on any R rated areas?” Derek’s smirking, Stiles can tell from the smug tone in his voice. His words make Stiles a lot more awake and alert though. Stiles does have moles in… interesting areas.

“I have two on my ass.” At least that’s what Derek’s told him, he hasn’t seen them himself. Derek hums in agreement. “And one on my dick.” Derek hums again.

“And when I’m done connecting them with my fingers, I plan on connecting them with my tongue,” Derek tells him.

Stiles (and his dick) suddenly get a lot more interested in this lazy, Sunday morning game.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pic prompt with [this pic of a car](http://betterparts.org/images/lamborghini-murcilago-01.jpg).
> 
> Rating: T just to be sure  
> Additonal tags: cars, banter, established relationship, mentions of fail!car sex

Stiles glares at the clock on his phone. Derek was supposed to pick him up fifteen minutes ago. He doesn’t look up at the loud noise from an engine - probably someone trying to compensate for something, he thinks resentfully. The car stops right in front of where he’s sitting on the park bench and Stiles forces himself not to look up. The parking outside the community college is deserted; couldn’t the car have stopped anywhere but in front of him?

“Stiles, are you coming?” Stiles startles at the sound of Derek’s voice, flailing and almost dropping his phone.

“The fuck, dude?” he wheezes. Derek gives him an unimpressed stare from behind the wheel of a… well, Stiles has no idea what kind of car it is. It’s black. Might belong to Bruce Wayne.

“Get in,” Derek says and opens the door for Stiles, which could’ve been cute or something, but probably is only because Stiles wouldn’t have managed to open the door; it opens _upwards_!

“Dude,” Stiles says when he’s in the passenger seat. He reaches out a hand to touch the dashboard, but Derek slaps his hand away.

“Don’t break anything, I’m only taking it for a test drive.”

“A test-?” Stiles turns to Derek, mouth open and eyes huge. “Dude, what’s wrong with the Toyota?”

“ _What’s wrong with the Toyota?_ ” Derek looks as if he’s going to shit a brick. “You’ve been complaining about my car for years, Stiles.”

“Yeah, but…” Stiles glances to the backseat. “It’s not really much of a backseat, is there?”

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs forlornly.

“Why do you need a backseat?”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“For sex. Duh!”

“We’ve never had sex in a car.”

“We could if-”

“No.”

Stiles sighs, admitting defeat. He plays with the stereo for two seconds before getting bored.

“Can I drive?”

“No.”

“Come on, I’d be super-”

“No.”

Stiles pouts.

“Can you at least buy me a milkshake?”

Derek gives Stiles an exaggerated, broad smile.

“Of course, baby.”

Derek doesn’t buy the car. They try to have sex in the backseat of the Toyota. Stiles gets a nosebleed from hitting his nose on the door (don’t ask him how he did it). 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladydrace sent me a prompt to write a fic from this sentence "have you seen the-? Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating T (for language)  
> Additional tags: Humans, dorms, fluff, pink undies

Stiles is searching through the bathroom cabinets for his new shampoo that he’s sure he bought the other day when he hears the door to his and Scott’s room open.

“Hey, Scott, have you seen the-? Oh.”

He stares at the person that stares right back at him. The person that’s definitely not Scott. His eyebrows are too thick and menacing, and Scott wouldn’t pull off that stubble even if he got a hair transplant. Stubble transplant? Whatever. The guy’s eyes aren’t boring brown like Scott’s but some kind of greenish blue – or maybe blueish green? – mix that Stiles kind of want to step closer to so he can see them more clearly. He also wouldn’t mind getting closer to the guy’s stubble. Or his chest. It looks to be a great chest to cuddle up to.

“You’re not Scott,” both Stiles and the other guy say at the same time after a moment of staring at each other. “Of course I’m not Scott,” they then scoff at each other.

“Well, forgive me for thinking that the person just barging in here is my roommate, who happens to live here,” Stiles says and crosses his arms over his chest. His very naked chest. He tries to look down discreetly and sighs with relief. At least he still has his underwear on.

“Why are you naked?” the guy asks, as if he’s got any right to question _anything_ Stiles does in the privacy of his (and Scott’s) room.

He and Scott go way back, okay? They can walk around naked without the other even raising an eyebrow. Well, except for that time Scott got some weird rash on his dick that he didn’t know what it was and had to show Stiles. That time Stiles definitely raised both eyebrows. Stiles thought it was chlamydia but it turns out Scott had been hiking around in the woods earlier that day, touched some poison oak and then taken a piss. Stiles still grins at the memory of Scott calling his mom to ask what he should do.

“This is my room. My room, my rules, buddy,” Stiles tells the guy. “Also, I’m not naked.”

He motions for his briefs, which he now realizes is the pair that was bought to him by Lydia as a gag gift but Stiles wears them anyway, why waste a good pair of underwear, even if they are y-fronts and pink, right?

The guy stares at Stiles’ underwear and Stiles resists the urge to cover himself up. Just because his dick isn’t huge (slightly bigger than when he’s completely uninterested but the guy doesn’t have to know that).

“Anyway, I was going to take a shower and unless you’re planning to join me you could just wait by the desk or whatever.”

Stiles turns to head back to the bathroom and the guy makes a noise as if he’s choking. Stiles scrambles around and the guy quickly averts his eyes to the wall from where he was looking at… Was he really looking at Stiles’ ass? And made a noise? Was it a noise of disgust or…? The guy’s ears are pink. Stiles licks his lips, contemplating leaving but then again, he hasn’t gotten laid in _forever_ and if there’s even a slight chance this guy would want him…

“Like I said,” he says, carefully choosing his words, “you can wait by the desk… or join me.”

The guy’s ridiculous eyes snap back to Stiles and his mouth falls open in surprise. Not disgust though, Stiles would very much like to point out. The guy swallows, his eyes roaming down Stiles’ body and then up to his face, as if trying to hide the fact that he just checked Stiles out. Stiles’ cock is almost half-hard now, the guy must’ve seen that. The guy nods and Stiles’ breath hitches.

“I- I could do that,” he says and Stiles smiles at him.

“Well, then, come on,” he says and the guy doesn’t need to be told twice before he crowds Stiles up against the wall next to the bathroom door.

They don’t make it to the bathroom until Scott gets back. Half an hour later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey - secret relationship between a medical intern and an attending from a prompt list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Additional tags: attending!derek, intern!stiles, surgeon!derek, AU: human, age difference

Derek’s thirty-seven years old and he’s pretty accomplished in life. He exercises daily, in the gym thrice a week and he’s out running the other four days. He visits his parents and babysits his niece at least a few times a year. He’s thirty-seven years, he works as an attending at one of the finest hospital in the country, he’s a world-class cardiothoracic surgeon, and he should not be affected by a mere intern. A pretty clever intern. With a pink, sinful mouth that falls open whenever said intern is impressed – which he is quite a lot – and big, brown eyes that sometimes stare at Derek with such adoration that Derek doesn’t know what to do. But still. It’s an intern.

Derek’s going to hell.

“How would you proceed?” Derek asks as he stands next to Mrs. Robinson’s bed with four eager interns next to him. He turns to the interns, all their hands fly up into the air. Derek nods at Lahey, a pretty smart kid but with poor bedside manner when it comes to anything other than kids. Lahey gives him one of the correct ways to do the surgery – not Derek’s preferred way but still, it’s correct, he’s about to tell his intern this when he notices Stiles – Stilinski, dammit – rolling his eyes.

“Something you want to add, Stilinski?” he asks the intern and that gets him a cheeky grin.

“I’d think you’d choose a less invasive procedure,” Stiles answers with that cheeky grin of his. Derek nods at him and he explains the surgery Derek had planned on doing on the woman. Fuck, now Derek has to let Stiles scrub in.

Derek lingers back as the interns walk out of the room, hoping to avoid Stiles. When he gets out of the room Stiles is waiting for him. All the other interns are gone though. Derek scowls at the intern, wishing he had some papers to busy himself with but they rarely have any papers, everything is in the computers now.

“So…” Stiles says and Derek wonders what he wants and why he’s torturing Derek so.

“So?” Derek asks, gruffly, picking a tablet from the nurse’s station only to have something to busy his hands with.

“You want to go out and have a drink with me tonight after Mrs. Robinson’s surgery is done?” Stiles asks, his cheeks are slightly flushed and his brown eyes bigger than usual.

Derek will never go out with him. He’s a kid, only twenty-six, and Derek’s eleven years older. Stiles is an intern, Derek’s an attending, it could never work (it’s allowed though, Derek has looked it up). Stiles is looking at him, hopeful, and Derek prepares himself to shot Stiles down, tell him all the reasons why they shouldn’t.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes out and wait, what?

“Really?” Stiles asks, his mouth falling open and Derek can’t help but smile.

“Really,” Derek replies. “Now prep Mrs. Robinson so we can get out of here.”

That night they only manage to make it to an on-call room. The next night though, they go have dinner. And two years later they celebrate Stiles finishing his internship and starting his residency. Derek’s quite happy he agreed to that first date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the quote "Marry me?"
> 
> Rating G  
> Tags: canon, fluff, humor, established relationship

There are rose petals on the floor when Derek gets home. There are candles lit almost on every free surface. He follows the rose petals to the dining room and finds Stiles in a tux there.

“Hey, come on in and sit, I made you dinner.”

Stiles almost falls over when he hurries to Derek’s side to pull out his chair. Derek gives him an incredulous look, that Stiles ignores. Or doesn’t notice. Stiles smells of nerves and anxiety. If Derek didn’t know any better he’d think Stiles was going to break up with him, but making a fancy dinner only to break up with someone sounds odd, even for Stiles. The most likely option is that Stiles and Scott have done some dumb shit and Stiles is trying to placate Derek by making him fancy, candlelit dinner. Derek almost moans at the first bite of the perfect steak. Stiles’ plan will most likely work.

They chat as usual during dinner, but Derek is very aware of Stiles’ nervousness. After the dessert Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. It’s candlelit as well and rose petals are placed in a heart on the bed.

“You’ve really gone all out,” Derek comments and he feels Stiles smile against his cheek before placing a kiss there.

“Derek, I love you, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his as he sinks down on one knee. Derek stares down at him. Stiles is proposing. Derek did not see that one coming, too busy looking out for witches that Stiles and Scott may have agitated.

“You’re proposing?” Derek asks, even if it’s pretty obvious at this point; Stiles standing on one knee and having pulled out a black, velvet jewelry box.

“Duh!” Stiles says and rolls his eyes.

“I thought you had pissed off witches and was trying to get me in a good mood before telling me,” Derek admits and okay, it’s rather unfair of Derek to think that Stiles has done something bad just because he’s doing something good.

“Marry me?” Stiles asks and Derek pulls him up and onto his feet, pulling him close and kissing him.

“Of course,” he says against Stiles’ lips, feeling Stiles smile.

Stiles slips on the ring – it’s a perfect fit – and lets Derek put on Stiles’ ring as well.

It’s hours later when they’re lying on the bed, warm and content, holding each other’s hands, the rose petals in a disarray on the bed and the floor, that Stiles opens his mouth.

“They weren’t witches, they were pixies, and it was all Malia’s fault anyway…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the quote: "is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"
> 
> Rating G
> 
> Tags: human, pov Laura, fluff, humor, awkwardness

”What are you doing naked in my bed?!” Laura screeches and the guy who had, in fact, been completely, utterly naked on Laura’s bed scrambles to cover himself completely with the comforter. The last part of him to get covered is a pale butt. Laura would almost find it amusing if it weren’t for the fact that there’s an unknown, _naked_ (like, _so_ naked!) guy in her bed.

“Seriously, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Laura demands.

The guy looks up from underneath the covers. He’s got big, brown eyes and his cheeks are beet-red (Laura might look pretty much the same).

“You’re not Derek,” the guy tells her, needlessly. She knows she’s not her brother. But why would the guy…? Oh. _Oh_.

“You’re the secret lover!” Laura says pointing at the guy.

The guy makes a face at her, but doesn’t deny this fact.

“Laura, I was- Stiles?!”

Derek stops dead in the door, staring between Laura and the guy – Stiles? What kind of name is that? – looking betrayed. Laura hurries to put up her hands in the all ‘don’t blame me, I’m innocent’ way (though most of the time when she does this, she’s not innocent). Derek’s been through enough when it comes to crappy relationship and Laura really needs him to believe her when she’ll tell him she had nothing to do with this.

“I was waiting for you!” Stiles says and flails at Derek’s general direction.

“Me?” Derek asks as if the very idea of a pretty guy (what? He _is_ pretty) (and he’s got a pretty butt, too, Laura would know, she’s seen it) waiting for him is absurd.

“Yes, you!” Stiles says, flailing some more, almost falling off the bed before he rights himself and pulls on the comforter who had started to ride dangerously low.

“But… why are you in my sister’s bed?”

“I thought it was yours!”

“You didn’t tell him you’ve been staying on the couch while they fix your apartment?” Laura asks Derek drily; trust her brother to forget to mention such an important detail. Stiles looks as if this is news to him, confirming Laura’s theory.

“Oh, my god!” Stiles mutters and Derek suddenly looks not so constipated anymore. He is, in fact, almost smiling at Stiles.

“Oh, my god!” Laura mutters because while she does want her brother to be happy it’s a bit weird to see him looking at his (naked!) boyfriend and smiling like that. At least it’s too much for Laura to handle sober. “I’m going to head out and bring Thai and booze with me home. When I get back you’ll both be dressed, no sex will have happened in this bed and we’ll pretend I haven’t met you yet, okay?” She turns the last words at Stiles who nods quickly.

“And I swear to god, I’ll neuter you both if you even _think_ of doing anything in my bed!” Laura calls into the apartment when she’s at the door. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

She hesitates.

“I mean it, no hanky-panky in my bed!”

“Derek, get off me, you heard her,” she hears and she leaves quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the quotes "Come over here and make" and "Have you lost your damn mind!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating G 
> 
> Tags: canon, hurt!stiles

“Have you lost your damn _mind_?!” is the first thing Stiles hears when he comes back to consciousness. He groans and recognizes that he’s in a hospital room as soon as he opens his eyes. His head hurts, even more so because of the angry voice.

“What?” he groans.

Derek glares at him from his usual corner. And doesn’t that say something about their lives, that Derek has a usual corner that he glares from when Stiles ends in the hospital? (It’s in the corner next to the door, probably so Derek can take out any and all threats that walk through.)

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Derek glares at him. Stiles doesn’t really remember what Derek’s referring to at first, but then he remembers the ogre and the fact that the ogre had taken a swing with one of its giant hands at Derek and Stiles had… Stiles had pushed Derek out of the way and taken the blow to his side.

His whole side feels sore, now that he thinks about it. He slowly lifts his arm and presses his fingers to his bruised – if not broken – ribs on his right side.

“They’re only bruised,” Derek says, as if reading Stiles’ mind. “And you had a mild concussion.”

“Then I’ll be fine.”

Stiles knows Derek needs the reassurance, that Derek’s only reversed into himself from five years ago because of worry for Stiles’ well-being. Stiles would prefer Derek to dote over him instead of glaring, but still, it’s good to know that the guy cares.

“It was incredibly stupid and dangerous,” Derek says.

“Oh, come on! Like you wouldn’t have done the same? Like you _haven’t_ done the same?”

Derek glares.

“It’s different,” Derek argues back heatedly, his ridiculous eyes boring into Stiles’.

“Why?”

Derek’s quite for so long that Stiles thinks he won’t answer, but then the werewolf opens his mouth.

“You matter to people.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, Derek always tells Stiles that he’s important to Scott, to the pack, to Lydia. Derek never says that Stiles is important to him, Derek. He never says it to Derek either even though he thinks about Derek about ninety-nine percent of his waked time. Scratch that, he thinks about Derek ninety-nine percent of his time, awake or asleep.

“To what people, Derek?” Stiles asks, praying that Derek will finally make a move because Scott says that Derek actually likes Stiles back but no matter how much Stiles flirts and Derek pseudo-flirts back nothing ever happens.

Unsurprisingly, Derek is quiet.

“To what people, Derek?” Stiles repeats. “To you? Do I matter to you?”

Stiles maybe shouldn’t push it, he knows Derek could just as well leave – he has before when conversation got close to his guarded feelings. Derek’s try at a glare isn’t so much a glare as a pleading look.

“Do I matter to you?”

“Shut up,” Derek says but there’s not much heat behind it.

“Come over here and make me,” Stiles says because he can’t not. It’s not the first time he’s said this. He says this every single time Derek tells him to shut up (when they’re not in mortal danger, at least). Derek has never made him shut up the way Stiles wants him to, never with his mouth, never…

Derek crosses the floor swiftly, sits down gingerly on the edge of the bed. His eyes are huge and scared, but he cups Stiles’ cheeks, hesitates only a moment before pressing their lips together.

“Finally,” Stiles breathes and Derek relaxes and smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's gotten hurt and Stiles helps him clean the wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be caring!stiles but it's more like hurt!derek and asshole!stiles.
> 
> Rating: G   
> Tags: slight hurt/comfort, established relationship, canon, temporarily human!derek

”Ow!” Derek hisses and Stiles startles back. “That stings.”

Stiles rolls his eyes; it’s supposed to sting.

“Just hold still and we’ll be over with this.”

He dabs the wet cotton piece against Derek’s forearm and Derek hisses again.

“You couldn’t just have waited until you’re a werewolf again?” Stiles asks and takes a  hold of Derek’s wrist when Derek tries to pull it away from Stiles.

“Hold still!”

Derek glares at him and Stiles sighs.

“You want these to get infected? Because they will, trust me.”

Derek continues to glare as Stiles dabs the cuts, some of them being deeper than others.

“She was scared and needed my help,” Derek sighs eventually.

Stiles has the most ridiculous boyfriend in all the land. But also oddly sweet, because he ignores the fact that he’s human for a day and goes to climb trees to help fluffy, angry kittens to get down on the ground again. Stiles suggested that they called Scott or the fire department but Coco couldn’t wait in the tree for that long, no, Derek had to rescue her at once. Coco didn’t like being rescued...

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells Derek, but he’s smiling and it sounds a lot like  _I love you_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone prompted me to write [this](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/post/123287208192/the1001cranes-cooldudebro-do-not-call-me-daddy)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Tags: established relationship, fluff, humor, sexual humor, kinks gone wrong

Stiles should really have thought this through. He just thought that since Derek’s older than him maybe he would like being called daddy? Derek never asks for anything, is always so shy when it comes to sex so Stiles has to figure out Derek’s kinks himself. He wouldn’t mind if he’d have to call out daddy now and then if it made Derek feel good. And if Derek didn’t like it Stiles expected that he’d either tell Stiles this or not say anything. This, though, was completely unexpected and Stiles doesn’t really know how to handle it.  
“Come on,” he says and Derek stares at him as if he’s grown a second head, standing a few feet from the bed, looking slightly nauseated.  
“I know your dad,” Derek says and Stiles winces. “I have beer with him every other weekend. I work with him. He’s my boss.”  
Derek visibly shudders.  
“I’m sorry, I was just testing-”  
“To see how quickly you could make my boner die?” Derek asks and Stiles winces again.  
“I’m sorry,” he says again, “I didn’t know. Come back to bed. Please.”  
Derek looks to be contemplating actually not coming back but at last he sighs and lies down again next to Stiles.  
“Come here,” Stiles says and pulls Derek against him, because while Derek might’ve been turned off by Stiles’ words, Stiles still was good to go. Derek sighs softly and lets Stiles kiss him.  
Stiles’ words are soon all but forgotten and they’re quite heavily making out when Stiles gasps out,  
“Yeah, daddy, just like that!”  
Derek’s out of the room in two seconds flat.  
“Too soon?” Stiles calls out.  
Derek doesn’t reply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: STILES CALLING DEREK'S DICK "SOURPUP" IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOWJOB AND IT SHOULD TURN HIM OFF BUT IT DIDN'T. GUESS HE'S JUST USED TO STILES' WEIRDNESS." AU
> 
> Rating: E  
> Tags: blowjobs, jizz, established relationship, humor, sexual humor

Derek knew even before they started dating, that Stiles would be good at sucking cock. All it would take for any sane human being to know this was to take one look at Stiles’ lips and people should know. Derek has looked at Stiles’ lips a lot so he should know. And those lips do not disappoint, he knows that now. Now that he has Stiles, he’s never letting him go – not just because of his lips and what he can do with them, but because of the person he is. The quirky, funny, beautiful human. Derek is, mildly put, head over heels in love.

Right now though, the lips and mouth are what Derek is focusing on. Stiles is down on his knees in front of him working his beautiful, pink mouth around Derek’s cock. Derek groans at the sight in front of him and Stiles smirks up at him – the asshole knowing exactly what he does. He releases Derek’s cock with an obscene pop and works him quickly with his hand.

“Come on, sourpup,” he says, staring intently at Derek’s dick. “Come for me.”

Derek isn’t sure Stiles is talking to him or his dick but it works. He comes in spurts across Stiles’ face and Stiles grins up at him, jizz across his lips and chin.

“I guess I should call your dick nicknames more often then.”

Derek wishes he could argue against it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the quote "you came back"
> 
> Rating G  
> Tags: canon, monster of the week (mentions of), hurt stiles

There's a roar and the sound of someone dying - isn't Stiles' life fucked up? He knows what it sounds like when someone's dying. It's not Scott who's dead though, Stiles can still hear him panting as if he’s still asthmatic, in the silence that follows. Stiles lets out a ragged breath, it hurts breathing but if also feels really good to get air into his lungs, as if he's been holding his breath (he might have done that actually). He coughs and the sound stirs Scott into motion - he comes rushing to Stiles' side.

"Stiles! Are you okay?"

Except, it's not Scott. It's Derek. Derek, whom Stiles hasn't seen since that time in Mexico. Derek, whom Stiles hasn't been able to not think about. Derek...

"You... You came back."

"Yeah," Derek breathes out, helping Stiles to sit up.

"Are you leaving again?" Stiles asks, because somehow that seems more important than anything else at the moment.

"Do you want me to?" Derek asks, kind of as if he's afraid of the answer. Stiles shakes his head. He doesn't want Derek to leave again. Not ever.

"Then I won't," Derek says and Stiles might have said that out loud. Derek gives him a small, shy smile though and Stiles knows that they're okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "How about professor!derek awkwardly flirting with fire fighter!stiles after he puts out a minor fire in the university.. Lab? Or something like that (this is weirdly specific, I'm sorry)" which this isn't really. It's middle school teacher Derek instead. 
> 
> Rating: g
> 
> Tags: teacher!derek, firefighter!stiles, awkward flirting

Shit. Derek feels himself grow hot when he sees the firefighter outside the door to his classroom. Of course it's Stiles who comes. It's always Stiles who comes to the school to talk about fire safety. Stiles is always in a good mood, always letting the kids look at his equipment. Derek understands why Stiles comes, he's great with the kids, but _why does it have to be Stiles?_ Derek might or might not have tried to ask Stiles out last time they met, a few months ago for a different class that Derek had.

Stiles, as always, is doing great when he tells the kids about how important it is to keep candles under observation - or whatever he talks about, Derek kind of zooms out, only watching Stiles' muscular forearms and his cute, upturned nose. And god, don't even get him started on the moles across his pale cheeks or the pinkness of his plush lips.

"How did I do?" Stiles asks when the class is out for their lunch break.

"Great," Derek says and feels his cheeks grow hot again.

Stiles smiles at him and pushes his hands into the pockets of his dark blue pants. Derek thinks of asking Stiles out, Stiles is looking at him through his lashes and god, he's so beautiful. Derek loses his focus.

"Do you know any good place to eat?" Derek blurts out, cringing at his own loud voice.

"The Thai place on second is great," Stiles says.

"Okay," Derek nods and was it really that easy to ask Stiles out? He should've done it sooner.

"Well, I should get going," Stiles says and heaves his equipment onto his shoulder.

"What about lunch?" Derek asks.

"I'll eat at the station when I get back," Stiles smiles at him. "It was great meeting you again, Derek."

Derek frowns at him, he thought they were going for lunch together. What...? He re-runs the conversation in his head and realizes he only asked Stiles for a good place to eat, not a good place for them to go together.

Stiles is looking at him questioningly and Derek goes for broke.

"Would you like to have some Thai food?" he asks, "With me," he adds, just so there won't be any misunderstandings.

Stiles' face breaks into a smile so beautiful, Derek swears he gets a bit out of breath from seeing it.

"I'd love to," he says and Derek smiles back. "Shall we?"

Derek nods and walks out before Stiles, he gets actual palpitations when Stiles places his hand on the small of Derek's back when they walk out.

Derek comes back late for his class after lunch, but he has Stiles' number and another date planned so he doesn't care. The class is excited when they realize Mr. Hale lets them get away with basically anything that afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Would you consider, perhaps, writing a cliché fair date, and when Stiles and Derek get on the ferris wheel, they both turn out to be afraid of heights? Like they were holding out, not wanting to look afraid in front of the other, but it turns out they are both scared of heights? I figured it could be a cute/humorous little drabble…
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Tags: high school, pining, Ferris wheel

Stiles can't believe his luck when he spots Derek standing outside the fair, waiting for him. It's not a joke. He'd been afraid it was because Derek is hot as the sun and Stiles, well, _Stiles_. Stiles is scrawny with too long limbs and a disability to shut up. Apparently Derek's into that kind of thing, because he'd ask Stiles to go to the fair with him earlier that week in school.

And now Derek's here, waiting for Stiles. He smiles when he spots Stiles walking up to the entrance and Stiles smiles back, can't help himself really. They go inside and walk around. Stiles finds that talking to Derek is easy and Derek even talks to him too. Derek is known not to be very talkative so Stiles is happy that he seems to open up to Stiles. They walk around, close enough so their hands brush against each other every now and then, and come to the Ferris wheel.

"Do you want to...?" Derek asks with a nod towards the wheel.

Stiles really does not want to, but he can't very well tell his long-time crush that he's afraid of heights.

"Sure," he says and thinks that it can't be that bad.

It's bad. The wheel has barely started moving and Stiles feels like he's close to a panic attack. He turns to Derek to say, well, he doesn't know what. Derek's pale and staring straight ahead, his hands gripping the bar in front of them so tightly that his knuckles are white.

"Derek?" Stiles asks and manages to forget his own panic in worry of Derek.

"Yeah?" Derek answers through clenched teeth, not meeting Stiles' eyes.

"Are you- are you afraid of heights?" Stiles asks and Derek turns to him for the first time since they sat down.

"I- Yeah."

"Oh, god," Stiles lets out a laugh and Derek looks both hurt and pissed. "No, no, I mean, me too. I'm terrified. I never would have done this for anyone else. I thought you wanted to go so I thought it couldn't be that bad, right?"

"Right," Derek says and eases his grip slightly on the bar. He swallows. "I just want to get down."

"Me too."

"What do people usually do to get the time going in a Ferris wheel?"

Stiles looks up at the couple above them, they're making out. Stiles feels his cheeks heat up. Derek follows his gaze and his ears turns red.

"I wouldn't mind, if you-" Stiles begins but Derek kisses away the rest of the sentence.

They're both a bit unsteady when they get off the wheel and Stiles isn't entirely sure it's just because of the height.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been writing in ages (as some of you have noticed). This is a little something I did a few years ago (with a few, I mean ten) with Drarry and Deamus, but I’ve never done it with Sterek.
> 
> Anyway, the rules are: turn on shuffle on whatever playlist you want. Then you write a drabble to the song that comes on. You can only write for as long as the song goes on.
> 
> These eight drabbles is what I came up with. I’ve put links to youtube on all the songs so you can look them up I you want to. Number 7 is rated M but the others are G. Numbers 2 and 6 are angsty. Otherwise it’s pretty much fluff. 
> 
> I must admit though, I cheated. James Blunt’s Goodbye my lover came on and I nope’d my way out of that one.

1\. A thousand miles - Vanessa Carlton

The drive through the states was beautiful, but Derek barely noticed. He was soon going to see Stiles again. Soon. He pushed the gas a little more, roaming past another welcome sign to some – for Derek – unknown town. New York to Beacon Hills. It was a long way.

He finally passed the sign that said welcome to Beacon Hills. He drove past the school and past the grocery store, past every place Stiles and he had been.

Finally he came up to the Stilinski house. He didn't expect to see Stiles on the porch. He hurried out of the car and into the arms of the man he loved.

 

 

2\. Beat heart - Moto boy  
He's there again. Alone. History repeats itself time and time again.

Thing is, he misses him. He misses him so much it hurts. It physically hurts. He still loves him, even if he was the one to end it. But it was for the best. They can never be.

There's a knock on his door. He considers not opening, but knows the person on the other side most likely will break the door.

It's Scott. He's yelling at Derek. Derek hurt his best friend, Scott is allowed to yell. Derek doesn't owe anyone an explanation though. Especially not to Scott.

Scott leaves finally and Derek sinks down to his knees on the floor. Exhausted.

He'll leave this town, forget all about it. Tomorrow. For now, he'll grieve.

 

 

3\. Chasing cars - Snowpatrol

”What if we'd never met?” Stiles asks. Derek snorts. It's hard to imagine that, a world without Stiles pestering him. He looks up at the stars above them, rearranging his arms behind his hands.

”No, seriously, Derek,” Stiles says. ”What if...”

”Don't think about that.”

”But-”

Derek raises himself up on his elbows to look at Stiles. Stiles is lying next to him, so close that their legs touch. He's looking at Derek and Derek thinks he can see the stars twinkling in the other man's eyes.

”We'll grow old together,” Derek says and Stiles smiles at him. ”And we'll never know what it's like to be without the other.”

”But-”

”Don't,” Derek says and closes the distance between them. ”Don't think.”

He kisses Stiles then and Stiles hums into the kiss.

He doesn't say anything else about it.

 

 

4\. Only exception - Paramore

Derek promised himself after Kate that he would never fall in love again. He's held that promise pretty good. Sure, he's met people and hooked up. There was Jennifer and then Braeden, but love, no.

Then there are brown doe eyes, pale skin covered with moles.

And when those plush lips finally end up against his, he feels as if he can breathe again. He didn't realize what that feeling was, not until a regular late morning in bed. They'd been having sex – making love – most of the night and now Stiles is lying on his stomach on Derek's bed. Derek lets his fingers travel across Stiles' back, making Stiles twitch slightly, still asleep though.

Stiles wakes up at last and smiles at Derek. Derek's breath hitches and he realizes his broken his promise to himself all those years ago. Stiles kisses him slowly.

Maybe Stiles is worth the risk.

 

 

5\. I see the light - Tangled OST

Derek has always had his dream clear. He was going to be an actor and win an Oscar. And now he stands there, the golden Oscar in hand. He's written a speech, but he can't remember a single word (and he's been studying in lines for whole movies!) All he can think of is the fact that he came there alone, that his boyfriend wasn't beside him.

”I...” he says. ”I didn't expect this. And I-” didn't expect to feel disappointed in other life choices I've made, he doesn't say.

”I'd like to thank my family and friends and especially my boyfriend, whom I hope will be my husband soon.”

There's a collective intake of breath but Derek only smiles at Stiles in the audience. Stiles gapes at him and then he starts to nod frantically.

 

 

6\. Cry - James Blunt

”I've got you,” Derek hugs Stiles tighter as Stiles cries his eyes out, holding onto Derek's arm.

”Scott,” he cries out. Scott doesn't answer. Scott can't answer.

Derek feels his own eyes water up. They've lost so much and now Scott too.

Stiles clings to him and Derek lets him.

”It's okay,” Derek whispers. ”It's okay.”

It's not though. It will be, but now it's not.

 

 

7\. Universe & U - KT Tunstall

Lips against lips. Breathing into each other's mouths.

”Yeah,” Stiles moans as Derek thrusts into him. Stiles pushes at him, makes him falter in his movements. They switch positions then, Stiles being on top instead and Stiles rides him like no one ever has before. It's hot and filthy and so, so good.

”I-” Stiles stammers. It's the only way to make him not talk. He's not quiet, no, not quiet at all, but he's having problems forming coherent sentences. Derek loves him like this. They come apart together, the best way to come apart and Stiles falls down on the bed, giving Derek a tired, pleased smile.

”I love you.”

Derek smiles.

”I love you too.”

 

 

 

8\. Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler

”I need a hero, Scotty,” Stiles complains to his best friend who barely listens, too occupied with watching Allison. Again. ”Ugh” Stiles says. ”See you after class.”

They part ways, Scott almost walking into the wall instead of up the stairs.

Stiles hurries down the stairs, already late. He takes the last two steps to quickly though. Falling to the ground with a pained and very masculine yelp.

”Oh, my god, are you alright?”

”Are you new?” Stiles asks because everyone is aware of how clumpsy he is.

”Yeah,” the person says, helping Stiles up and he helps Stiles up from the ground. Stiles gets a good look on his savior and might swoon a bit. His savior – freaking prince charming – has dark hair and multicolored eyes. He's got a broad smile and his front teeth are a bit too big, only making him more attractive.

”Do you have a white steed?” Stiles asks. Prince charming laughs.

”A black Camaro, does that count?”

It totally does.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "please don't leave me alone"
> 
> Rating: T  
> Tags: drunk!stiles, cuddling

Stiles is drunk. Again. And the rest of the pack had just got up and left, leaving Stiles in Derek's care. Again. Derek wonders why it's so, it's always Derek who ends up taking care of Stiles, making sure he gets home safely, because let's be real here, a sober Stiles can take care of himself, Derek knows that better than anyone, but a drunk Stiles is needy and clingy and trusts anyone (which could be a nice change from his usual suspicious self, but once a guy tried to drug him and almost succeeded if it hadn't been for Derek, who had been watching Stiles, so a trusting Stiles isn't a good thing).

”I want another drink,” Stiles declares and stumbles as he starts making his way over to the bar.

”Oh, no, you don't,” Derek hauls him back by his shirt. Stiles stumbles, almost falls over, but Derek catches him with an arm around his waist and Stiles' back pressed to his chest.

”De-erek,” Stiles whines. ”Just one drink, please?”

”Come on, let's get you home.”

Stiles pouts but follows Derek as they make their way out of the club. Derek hates the place, the loud noises, all the different smells, all the people, but the rest of the pack likes it so Derek comes too. Stiles, especially, likes to dance, before he's gotten too much in him and can't even walk straight. They walk over to Derek's car, Derek's glad he brought it today. Stiles is slightly more drunk than Derek even realized. He smells strongly of alcohol, it burns in Derek's nose.

The drive home to Stiles' apartment is quiet, Stiles dozing off in the passenger seat and Derek happy to just be. Derek helps Stiles out of the car and Stiles whines something incoherently.

”Yeah, yeah,” Derek says and places Stiles' arm over his shoulders so he half-carries the other man up to the apartment.

Stiles can't manage to find his keys so Derek has to dig his hand into Stiles' pocket to find them – it's a lot less sexy than it sounds. He unlocks the door, one arm still around Stiles to keep the other man upright. They walk into the apartment and Stiles stumbles over his own feet in the hallway, Derek's arm around him keeps him upright though.

Derek unloads Stiles onto the bed once they reach Stiles' bedroom. He helps Stiles with his shoes but leaves his jeans and shirt on. Stiles seems to already have fallen asleep so Derek turns around and is just at the door when a quiet voice stops him.

”Please, don't go.”

Derek turns around. Stiles is looking at him with a pout.

”Please, don't leave me alone,” Stiles says then.

Derek sighs and prepares himself for a long night spent in the armchair in the corner.

”Come here,” Stiles says instead and pats the bed. It's a queen sized bed, they should be able to lie in it without it being too uncomfortable.

Derek pulls off his own shoes and his jacket before lying down. The moment he's comfortable, Stiles turns to him and clings to him like an octopus.

”Does this make you uncomfortable?” he asks quietly.

Derek shakes his head, his voice mysteriously gone.

”No,” he croaks at last.

”Good,” Stiles says with a sigh, snuggling even closer.

To his own surprise, Derek falls asleep quickly with Stiles pressed up against his side.

 

When Derek wakes up the next morning he can't believe he's slept the whole night – what was left of it at least – and didn't wake up when Stiles left the bed. He can hear movement in the kitchen and the smell of coffee. He gets out of the bed and goes into the kitchen where Stiles is leaning against the counter, waiting for the coffee to be done.

”Morning,” Derek says.

Stiles startles and then gives him a small smile – there's still a frown on his face so Derek guesses he's nursing a headache.

”Morning. Sorry about last night. Didn't mean to hold you hostage as my cuddle buddy.”

”I don't mind,” Derek answers truthfully.

”You don't?”

Derek shakes his head. Stiles looks uncertain.

”In fact,” Derek says, deciding to just dive in, ”I wouldn't min if we did it again.”

”Really?” Stiles lights up.

”Really,” Derek nods.

”Like platonic cuddling or...?”

”I prefer non-platonic,” Derek says after a moment's silence.

”Yeah?”

Derek smiles and nods.

”Would you mind if we eat breakfast and then go back to bed for some non-platonic cuddling?” Stiles asks, which makes Derek smile more.

”Not at all,” he says, earning himself a smile from Stiles.

They eat breakfast and then go back to bed to cuddle. And if there's some kissing involved then no one needs to know but them.

 


End file.
